Where Destinies Fall
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: Aaron27 grew up in Minecraft with a small sister, an abusive father, and a useless mother. When he learns who his real father is, where will his destiny fall? Appleheart was the best cat in RiverClan, but what will he do when he falls in love with a loner who bears his kits? A series of other short stories going along with NutmegKitten725's Into the New World series.
1. Who We Are

**AN; Hey, guys. This is for my sister's story, just a bunch of stuff about some of the characters in it. She is NutmegKitten725 and the story this is for is Into the New World Book 2 A Warrior's Heart. Read book 1 first. I'll possibly write this for her other books in this series. Oh, and by the way, this chapter has drunk guys in it. Like, evil drunk guys. X3**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I wake up in my bed in the attic. Calls ring through my ears, and I'm suddenly remembered of last night. Dad came home drunk again last night, and Mom wasn't so happy about that. She's tried to calm him down, but that hadn't stopped him from hitting my little sister AutumnLover. Now she was lying on the floor of my room, curled up in some blankets I'd been able to spare. Thin blankets. I always slept without any blankets. I would have slept on the floor as well, but Autumn insisted I didn't.

She sits up and rubs her big brown eyes, her auburn-colored hair falling evenly on her shoulders. Freckles sprinkle my sisters nose, and I reach up my hand to touch my own, plain face. Silvery-gray eyes, thick black hair, and a pale, set chin. The rest of my family have hair in different shades of red, and brown or green eyes. They all have freckles, too. Maybe that's why my parents keep me in the attic all the time. So I won't embarrass them.

"Aaron," Autumn whispers, watching my eyes carefully. "You can't run away. Remember last time?"

I do remember the last time I'd tried to run away. Mom and caught me and brought me home, Dad locking me in the attic. Two days I'd stayed here, no food or drink, until they let me out. AutumnLover had convinced them to. I owe my life to her for that.

I shake my head, clearing it of those horrible memories. "I'm not running, Autumn," I say, choking out the words. A moment ago, I'd have been lying. But I realize now that it's true; I'm not going to run away from my problems anymore. "Come here." I pat the bed next to me, and Autumn sits down beside me.

Her arm is covered in bruises. I take it in my hands and concentrate, feeling my body turn icy-cold. Autumn flinches as the coldness seeps into her skin, but then smiles when she sees the darker splotches on her arm disappear.

I've always been able to heal people. But only Autumn knows that. She smiles at me, then quickly hops off to the bathroom to get dress. I pull on a white shirt and jeans, then slip down the stairs and outside.

The warm summer air smells of grass and trees and fresh blossoms, just now popping up out of the ground. Mom's sunflowers have turned, their faces watching the sun which is just beginning to rise.

A pot clangs on the floor near the door. Mom is chasing Dad out of the house, and he'll only take his anger out on his children. So I sprint for the fence around our house and clear it in a single leap, landing hard on the sidewalk outside of it. The air out here is still a bit cool from the night.

There is nothing I want to do more now than run away. But I promised Autumn I wouldn't. Oh, how can I stay here any longer? I barely got any sleep last night, thinking about how strange I am with the rest of the family. I'm beginning to think crawling off to sleep in the meadow again today is a much better idea than just living without sleep.

When I reach the meadow, I curl up in the place beneath the willow tree. It's beside the river, which rushes by lazily, as though it has nothing better to do today in the warm heat of summer. In fact, the meadow looks amazingly beautiful today. I almost don't want to sleep. I almost want… to paint it. Like I used to in those good old days before Autumn was taken to school, Dad lost his job, and started getting drunk.

I reach under the roots of the willow and pull out a canvas and other art supplies. Reaching into my black boot, I pull out a mahogany-handled paint brush, still clean from the last time I used it. All my paints are safe: The brilliant red made from crushed rose petals; dark blue created out of chips of lapis lazuli; beautiful dark green made from cooked cacti; and brown, from the cocoa Autumn brought me on my last birthday.

I set up my things and watch the river rush by for another minute. Then, as though taken over by some old painter spirit, my hand moves into the paint, and the brush flows across my canvas as though moving on its own. I don't take my eyes from the river until I'm done, and I rinse my brush in its cool, clear waters. Hopefully, the painting is as good as my other paintings are.

Suddenly, I realize how thirsty I am. Parched, in fact. There's not a drop of liquid left in my mouth.

So I pick up my cup I always keep with me and get some water. I drink it quickly, then step back to admire my work.

The water in my painting appears to be frozen, but the colors are spot on with the one in real life. The grass is beautiful, swayed to the left by a cool breeze. And there isn't anything off about it at all. In fact, it's almost as though I've taken a photo of the meadow and claimed it as my own work.

I happily curl up beneath the tree, knowing that this day will never be forgotten as long as it lives on in my painting.

**XxX**

I open my eyes in the most hellish place I've ever seen. Giant white squids swim past me overhead, occasionally shooting a bit of fire at some of the other creatures in my dream world. Pigs with rotten flesh rome the world. They carry with them golden swords, and I can see their ribs, a last bit of flesh clinging to them for dear life. Giant red fire-slimes leap past, a small trail of flames follow their every move. But the fire douses as each fire-slime moves away from it. Dark gray-colored skeletons walk along the landscape, carrying bows and shooting at the flying squids. Finally, golden fire creatures, with odd, golden-colored stick-like body parts moving around them. They sound like iron on stone, scarping its surface. They shoot fireballs at the other creatures as well.

At first I am terrified. What are these things, and how in the name of Notch did my imagination think them up? Then I notice a dark figure moving among them.

The monsters part to let him through. He's wearing a tattered light blue shirt and torn of blue jeans. The figure has a mop of black hair, and I reach up to touch my own hair. Have I created my own family inside my head? A place where I will fit in?

Then the man opens his eyes, which confirms my horror. His eyes are a glowing white, and when he steps into the light I see his face. His chin is an exact replica of mine, and I'm suddenly even more terrified than before. Who is this man? How did he get here? What does he want with me?

"I am Herobrine," he says, his voice loud and booming. "You may or may not have heard of me. But if you've heard bad stories, I am afraid they are true. I created monsters. Zombies, skeletons, creepers, the whole lot of them. My brother, Notch, hated me because I made life much more challenging for the people living in your world. He had given me the task of creating creatures. I also made fish and squids and cats and cows. Every creature on your planet, except Minecraftians, was created by me. I made fire, which proved dangerous, but powerful when tamed. Water, which could defeat fire, was also made by me. Also deemed dangerous because you can drown. Notch banished me here, where I am forced to live out my days, continuously making things only I can see the good in. And you, Aaron27, are my son."

I fall over in shock and terror, scrambling backward. This man, Herobrine. He is so much like me. Always doing things for the good, but only being seen as a bad thing. Like my paintings. They capture the essence of every living creature I see. Once, I painted me Dad. I saw him as a snake, somebody who only cared about spirits, not his family. You can imagine what I made him look like.

"Y-you can't be," I stammer, though somewhere inside I know it is true. This man is my real father. I never did fit in with my family at home. I never would, really. Maybe I should just accept my fate here and be gone.

Herobrine came closer, and his eyes stopped glowing. I looked up at him and saw a reflection of myself, only older. Same eyes, same hair, same face. He offered his hand, and I took it, letting Herobrine pull me to my feet. Our eyes lock, and for a second, my mind shuts down. I just want to hug him. My Dad! I've finally found where I fit in! But he won't let me, that's obvious. He is Herobrine, the said devil himself, and he will kill me if I do.

I awake beneath the willow tree, the sun setting in the hills. AutumnLover will be worried about me, so I shove my things carefully in the roots of the willow, then run home as fast as I can.

Swinging open the door to our house, I see Autumn standing there, her eyes fled with tears. She's standing there, an eight-year-old girl, in one of my shirts. Her ankles are covered in fresh scars, and yelling and napping can be heard from the backyard.

I open up my arms, letting my sister run up and hug me. Her arms wrap tightly around me, and she cries into my shirt. I slowly, gently, pick her up in my arms and carry her up the stairs. Then I set her on the bed, wrap her up tightly in every blanket I can find, and curl up myself on the floor with a single towel.

Closing my eyes, I try to picture my Dad, and how he looks every time he is drunk. Evil, angry, like he wants to kill somebody. I picture myself crushing him with all my anger, and suddenly, the yelling outside stops.

I don't want to see why, so I squeeze my eyes shut tight and am pulled back into the realm of Herobrine.

This time, he is sitting at the end of a long dining table. He beckons for me to sit across from him, and the zombie pigs bring in plenty of food, more than I've ever seen in my entire life! Melons, pumpkin pie, chicken, pork, beef, salmon, fish, apples, golden apples, everything I've never been able to try before.

The pigs poor Herobrine a glass of lava, and me some potion. I sniff it curiously, and a sweet smell rises from the cup. Healing Potion!

"Take it to your sister," Herobrine instructs, then laughs at himself. "Or, just heal her yourself. You know, you don't always have to be so worried about her. Not anymore, at least. That 'father' of your. He's dead now."

At those words, chains clatter and a man trudges from the shadows. His red hair glows brightly in the fiery light, and his brown eyes are dark and milky. He glances hatefully at me, and I realize who this strange, chained man is: My Dad. He cats an angry glance at Herobrine, who dismisses him with a swift flick of his hand.

"Now, Aaron27, I understand you must be angry at your father," Herobrine says, taking a large slice of melon in his mouth. "But now, he can't hurt Autumn. Isn't that what you wanted?"

I don't know what to say. I've always hated my father for what he did to Autumn. Before I can stop myself, I feel tears of happiness for my sister's security well up in my eyes, and after a second I open them to find myself in an embrace with Herobrine. At first, the encounter burns my skin, and I almost leap back and scream in pain, but then the pain softens, and I see my arms glowing with flames.

But they don't burn me at all. I start experimenting with my new-found power. Setting myself on fire and turning it off.

"Please, accept your fate," Herobrine murmurs to me.

He hands me something, a shimmering green amulet with a flame encased inside of it. Green fire. Very hot to the touch, but not even close to the heat emitted from white fire.

"Father," I whisper, clutching the amulet in my hand. "Of course. Thank you."

When I awake the next morning, the amulet is still in my hand.

* * *

**AN; Hope you guys liked this. In case you hadn't noticed, it's about Aaron27. His past.**

**Oh, by the way, if you guys can answer my questions correctly, I'll let you make a supporting character for some of the other stories I'm making. :)  
**

**1.) What is Aaron27's Warrior Cat name in Into the New World Book 2 A Warrior's Heart?**

**2.) What is the pony who gets captured first in Into the New World Book 1 My Little Minecraft?**

**3.) Who is my favorite Youtuber? (I know, so off topic from the other questions)**

**A.) YOGSCAST Lewis and Simon**

**B.) YOGSCAST Martyn**

**C.) SoTotallyToby**

**D.) SkyDoesMinecraft**


	2. My Fault

**AN; Yay, chapter 2 is up! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I follow Autumn down the staircase of our house outside. Something just shook the ground, and we need to figure out if any damage was done to our home. I'm 12 now, Autumn is 10. It's been 1 year since Mom left, 2 since I found my real father. I still have the amulet he gave me, always keeping it in my jacket pocket. Sometimes Herobrine visits me in dreams, but not as often as he did in my first year as his recognized son.

Nothing has happened to the house, and I look out the window, wondering how much damage was done to the rest of our town. A sign is knocked over, and some Minecraftians are struggling to lift it off of a dead dog.

_I should have been able to help them_, I think, my mind drifting to the many abilities I've developed over the past two years. I acquired the ability to speak with animals, and I amuse AutumnLover with it all the time, talking to the fish in the stream. My sister is the only one in the world but me who knows about my parentage.

"Aaron," she calls from the kitchen. "Do you want pork or chicken for dinner? That's all we have left, so I'm going to go out shopping tomorrow morning!"

I think for a moment. "Pork!" I call after another heartbeat of thinking what I'm going to eat.

Then I walk out the door and down to the meadow.

**XxX**

I haven't painted since the day I found myself in the Nether for the first time. But I have gotten a lot of new powers. Like, I can summon precious stones from the earth now. Autumn loves them, especially when I get her diamonds.

Right now, I'm not feeling so excited. I've been thinking about my last meeting with Herobrine, about a month ago...

_"Aaron! Get it together! You're never going to defeat even a single zombie with skills like _that_!" Herobrine called from the sidelines as I slashed my flimsy wooden sword at a giant Magma Cube named Bob._

_I tried to stab the cube, but he merely jumped up on top of me, and I let out a yelp of surprise. Bob jumped off. "Sorry, Aaron," he said, hopping away._

_I accepted Bob's apology with a small nod of my head, then turned to my father. Herobrine was looking at me, disappointment in his eyes. "I expected more form you, Aaron27," he muttered, shaking his head. "Looks like you'll never be able to prevent the future. Or do you need reminding of what is going to happen to that AutumnLover girl of yours?"_

_Just as I was about to shake my head, tell him I'd try harder as I always said, I was jerked into a vision, the usual one, of the future._

_I was standing on the edge of a cliff, watching helplessly as Autumn was pushed off. She screamed my name, but I couldn't move. Future me was frozen in terror._

_When Future Me came to his senses, I leaped down the cliff, and then I got close enough to Autumn to hear the sickening thud of her body on rock. "Autumn!"_

_When she hit the stone, she was still, her mouth forever gaping in a shriek of terror, her eyes reflecting the fear she must have felt. Blood seeped out from my sister onto the stone, dying it crimson._

_I was jerked out of the vision to see my father standing over me, sneering. I had collapsed on the netherrack floor, panting. "Try again," Herobrine growled at me through clenched teeth._

_I nodded and stood up, then collapsed under my own weight. "Aaron, you have become soft!" Herobrine snarled at me. "Get out of my sight. And know that I will do whatever I can to prevent this softness from taking hold of you forever."_

I shudder at the memory, the look of fury in my father's eyes as I had faded away from the Dream Realm. Scooping up my painting from two years back, the last painting I'd ever done, I ran back to the house to find Autumn was gone.

A scream filled my ears, and I ran to the back where a figure clothed in dark clothing was carrying my sister away from me. "No! Autumn!"

I ran at them, full speed, but they ran away from me until they reached a cliff. "No…" I whispered. This couldn't be happening.

The person glared at me as they held Autumn out over the cliff. "Let her go!" I screamed.

The figure nodded, then let go of Autumn, who shrieked and plummeted to her death.

No, I would not freeze in terror, like Herobrine had predicted. I started making my way speedily down the cliff, but I was too late. AutumnLover was already dead, her body splayed on the rock on the ground. Blood dribbled down onto the lush green grass, dying it crimson.

"Autumn…"

**XxX**

I go to sleep that night, and find myself in the Nether again. A figure is standing beside my father, clothed in black clothing.

"You!" I shrieked, lifting my hand and running at the full-speed.

The figure turns and merely deflected me by sending out some sort of black shield. I collapse on the ground, panting heavily. My fire hadn't even touched them...

"Aaron," Herobrine says, coming over and offering me his hand. I swat it away and pick myself up on my own. "I'd like you to meet you sister," my father continued. "I'm sorry about Autumn. But she is here. Do not worry."

"Aaron!"

I spin around and see Autumn running toward me, her auburn hair billowing out behind her. I can't help but smile as I sweep my sister up and hug her even tighter than I ever have before.

But then I put her down, and turn to the black-clothed figure. It is in fact a girl. She had removed her hood, and I can see that she had dark brown hair and brilliant blue eyes, accented with a splash of gray. Her face isn't pale, but slightly tanned as though she spends all her time in the sun. She's wearing a black tank-top and black pants, with tall black boots. A black jacket is tied around her waist, and she gives me a smile.

"Hello, Aaron27," the girl says, moving forward and shaking my hand. "I've heard a lot about you. My name's Cinnamon527, by the way. Nice to meet you."

I shake her hand, awestruck by the coolness of my sister's words. Very smooth, as though she never had killed Autumn in the first place.

"I didn't," Cinnamon says, as though she can read my mind. "Oh, I can." She cracks a mischievous smile at me. "AutumnLover isn't dead. I created the illusion of that for you. Dear old daddy thought it would be better for training tonight." Cinnamon527 spits out those last words as though they are pieces of trash.

"W-well, thank you," I whisper, finally finding my voice. "What _is_ tonights training?"

Cinnamon spins around, pulling on her jacket again. "Well, I'm not doing this anymore," she growls, walking away. "I'm going to be a normal girl in this world. Herobrine, 'm done."

She speaks so firmly, I suddenly feel like I don't want this anymore, either.

Cinnamon changes, though. Her hair shortens and becomes a bright ginger color. Her eyes transform to pale green chips, and her clothing changes. Now my sister is wearing a green creeper jacket and green shorts. She disappears in a puff of green smoke.

"She can shape-shift?" I ask suddenly. "And read minds? And make force-shields!"

Herobrine nods. "Shameful loss," he says. "That's not her real form she left in, though. Her real for is the one you saw her in earlier. And now, my son, I am afraid I must send you away. Find my old palace, make a friend, and I shall call upon you when the time is right."


	3. It's Time

**AN; If you hadn't noticed, every chapter title here is an Imagine Dragons song. X3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I followed Herobrine's instructions, willing to leave the Nether Realm and appearing in front of a huge cobblestone fortress. Cautiously, I push the door open. It creaks loudly, making me jump. Only Notch knows what lies behind these doors.

The interior is nicely decorated. A long red carpet leads from the front doors to two huge quartz thrones at the end of the entry hall. Tapestries drape over each. The grander one shows a skeleton shooting down a Minecraftian. The lesser tapestry is of a Minecraftian lying down beside a pool of water, his head lolling limply into it as though he has drowned.

Other tapestries line the walls, but they are too old and faded to make out. I make my way over to a window and look outside.

Jungle trees cover the landscape, but beside them, a huge plains biome stretches as far as the eye can see.

"And just what do you think you're doing here?"

The snappy voice makes me jump, and I spin around to see a girl with long cinnamon-brown hair, slightly curly, and bright green eyes. She's wearing a white and black creeper hoodie, black shorts, and black boots. She looks at me curiously, as though she hasn't been in contact with other humans much.

I dust off my jeans, raising an eyebrow at the strange girl. "Well, I was sent here by my father," I say quickly, hoping not to give too much away about just who my father is. "He wants me to live here."

The girl laughs. "Well, here you are," she says, spreading her arms out wide around her. "Welcome to Herobrine's Palace. I'm Nutmeg_Kitten725, by the way. I'll show you to where you can stay."

Not wanting to challenge her, I follow Nutmeg down a hallway. She's obviously been holding authority here for at least a year, and most certainly knows her way around. The hallway is dark, and I'm tempted to light myself on fire until I catch sight of a wooden door with light seeping out beneath it. Nutmeg opens that door and I step inside. A double bed sits against the wall, tons of chests lining the empty walls. A staircase leads up, to other levels of the tower, and a large window beside the bed. A smaller one sits higher up, along the staircase.

"Amazing," I breathe, as Nutmeg snorts in amusement.

"It's Herobrine's palace, silly!" she giggles. "What did you expect the architecture to look like? Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"A-aaron27," I stammer, not wanting to shake hands right now. "See you later?"

"At dusk," Nutmeg says briskly, spinning around and skipping off down the hallway.

I watch her go, then fall backwards onto the bed. Wow. That was amazing.

A huge tapestry hangs above my bed. It's Notch and Herobrine, holding hands in the world of Minecraft, animals and mobs and humans all bowing down to them. Across, on the other side of the room, I see an empty space just big enough for another double bed like mine. This must have been Herobrine and Notch's room, back when they were kids!

This realization makes suck in a breath of air, then let it out slowly. Why did Herobrine have to send me here? What does he want me to do?

**XxX**

When the sun begins to set, I make my way down the black hallway and back into the throne room. Looking up, I can see that the roof has opened up, and the night sky looks down upon me, little stars twinkling in its surface. Like a river.

And suddenly, as Nutmeg comes in and puts her hand in mine, I want to paint again. But I don't have my things. And then, as if on a silent cue, a canvas and paints and my mahogany-handled paint brush appear in the middle of the room.

I rush forward, dipping the brush in the squid ink black and mixing it with a bit of my lapis lazuli blue. Then I swipe it across the canvas, leaving behind a trail of the night sky.

I paint the stars, twinkling and shining above us, then I feel the world spinning and we're on a hillside overlooking Notch and Herobrine's Palace. I must have teleported us. Or, at least, something did.

I quickly paint the grass and the castle nestled deeply in the hills, then Nutmeg lying in the grass, gazing up at the stars. I paint myself, standing off to the side and watching the stars, the castle, Nutmeg, everything. And for the first time in two whole years, I feel truly happy.

So I flop down onto the grass beside my new friend, breathing in the scent of the stars. "Nutmeg," I whisper softly. "Do you ever feel you don't belong anywhere?"

She rolls over and looks at me. "You belong," she says, as though it's an obvious answer. "But, yeah. When I was little, I lived alone in the woods. Every day was life or death for me. Then I went to the city, and was turned away from every place except for my father. When I found him, I- Aaron, my father's Notch." I stare at her, my mouth hanging open. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you," Nutmeg gasps, sitting up. "It's just, I feel we have so much in common. Neither of us feel that we belong. Except, not here. I love this palace, and my dad hates me hanging out here."

"It's okay," I whisper, placing my hand on Nutmeg's. "My Dad's Herobrine. So I guess we're cousins."

Nutmeg shakes her head vigorously. "No, Aaron," she tells me. "Herobrine was not Notch's brother. They were both beings. Notch made by the sun, Herobrine by the moon. Not related at all. The moon is cold, and so was Herobrine's. His eyes are silvery, like the moon, and Notch's are golden, like the sun. We are not cousins, our fathers not brothers. And, uh, my Dad gave me with amulet."

She takes a necklace out of her pocket. It has a silver chain, and the gem on it is silver-plated as well. Her gem-stone is red, with a drop of paler stone in it, like a rain-drop. Nutmeg lets me take the necklace in my hand, and I take out my own amulet, comparing them. Unlike hers, mine is gold chained and plated. "Oh my Notch, you have one too," Nutmeg gasps, her hands flying to her mouth. "You weren't lying. You really are a son of Herobrine!"

I nod. "But their time is over, Nutmeg," I whisper to her. "Now it's time for us to rule. It's time for humans to rule themselves."


	4. Leave Me

**AN; Got bored. Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I wake up in the morning, my hands tingling still from the pleasure of holding a paint brush again. The cobblestone ceiling sits above my head, old, yet not crumbling yet. It should still hold itself up for another few years or so. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I pull myself out of the bed and open one of my many chests. There's plenty of clothing inside, but what really strikes me as surprising is the diamond armor. This stuff is seriously rare, even though I can pull diamonds out of the ground by the stack, but I've never tried crafting anything with the ores I've surfaced before. I guess I've always been too scared to try, afraid I might summon some sort of demon from creating it. After all, if Herobrine is real, what's to stop all those devilish creatures from fairy-tales from being true as well? Or maybe I was just always scared that I'd fail, and my patterns would not succeed in creating anything useful, maybe not anything at all.

So I slip into the diamond armor without a second though, thinking to myself how smooth it feels against my bare skin. Well, I'm wearing clothes beneath it, of course, but with shorts and a short-sleeve shirt, my arms and legs are almost completely bare. Slipping off my blue shoes, I pull on the diamond boots and wiggle my toes in them. It's cold inside the shoes, but refreshingly comfortable. Then I run my fingers once, twice, three times through my raggedy black head of hair and pull the helmet on over the top of my head. The protective bit that slips down between my eyes to the beginnings of my nose is uncomfortable at first, but I'm soon used to it as I strut out my bedroom door, down the hall, and on to breakfast.

Nutmeg is decked out in full golden armor. She's lounging in the larger chair, munch on some beef. The smell of it wafts to my nose, making me drool. I don't remember eating dinner last night, just painting the starry skies and the hills and Nutmeg and I. The girl looks up, smiles at my hungry-looking face, and wavs some cooked chicken and a melon slice right in front of my face. "Want some?"

It's all I can do to not scarf down the food right here and now. I think she knows that, all the same, Nutmeg lets me keep my pride when I coolly take the food from her hands and sit down in the lesser throne. While she's absolutely comfortable lying down in the throne-like chair, I myself still feel a bit jumpy about them. So I sit as straight as possible, as though I'll be punished if I don't show any respect. Maybe this was where my father sat, years ago, eating a nice, juicy breakfast of his own.

"Hey, Aaron, you look ready for training," Nutmeg states randomly once I've finished my breakfast, and am not feeling very hungry anymore. "Want to go test out some fencing skills? I'm sure you'd be great. Notch's got all kinds of junk installed in here. He and Herobrine made it back when they lived here together. In the old days. So, you want to test it out? I've never tried it myself, I must admit. It could be pretty fun. You know, get that good ol' adrenaline running, eh?"

I snicker, because I know she's trying hard to keep me awake. After eating, I've begun to feel drowsy, and it's even hard to keep my eyes open now. Notch, it's been so long since I've stayed up late, I'm just not used to it. So I nod, and Nutmeg leads me down a long hallway. I have to admit, I'm glad to have her company. Usually it's just AutumnLover and I.

AutumnLover. Notch, I thought she'd died! But my real sister, Cinnamon527, had only created an illusion of Autumn's death. Cinnamon was another child of Herobrine. So far, I knew she could teleport, shape-shift, she had telepathy, telekinesis, and could create force-fields with a flick of her hand. Wow. Talk about over-powered! But just thinking about how powerful the children of Herobrine are, it makes me begin to wonder about Nutmeg. She is a child of Notch. Does she have any powers? I suppose I should ask her now, expecially if I'm going to be battling her in a minute. I've got to know what kinds of tricks this girl has up her sleeve.

"Nutmeg," I start, hoping to sound all casual-like. "You know, I've got a few powers of my own. Gem-summoning, telekinesis, and healing, to name a few. I've met another child of Herobrine, though I think she'd assassinate me if I gave her name." We both laugh at this last sentence. "So, she has powers of her own, and I suspect every other child of Herobrine has them as well. Well, what about children of Notch? Do you have any powers I should know about? Be wary of at all? Hmm?"

She tilts back her head and laughs, a strong, girlish laugh. "Oh, Aaron," she mutteres, shaking her head so that her cinnamon-colored hair barely moves at all. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. Come on! Let's get moving!"

At this note, she takes my hand in hers, and I feel my face get hot in embarassment. Thankfully, Nutmeg doesn't notice a thing. She's much to busy leading me all the way down the hallway and through a door onto a sheer cliff. It drops away, a deep pool of water on the bottom. Blocks float in midair, a perfect parkour course. Now I understand what Nutmeg meant by Notch has all sorts of tricks up his sleeve. Of course! Even gods had to practice parkour when they were in training, I suppose.

Nutmeg jumps first, taking a sprint and landing squarely on the first platform. I watch her leap agilely from place to place until she reached the end of the parkour course. I stink at parkour, so I quickly send up two silent prayers to Notch. One, asking him to grant me luck on this Notch-forsaken parkour course. The second one asking for there not to be anymore parkour courses.

Then I take a running leap, only to sail right over the block and plummet for the water. "Woah!" I cry, closing my eyes and waiting to get drenched to the bone. The impact of Aaron on water never comes, and I slowly crack open my eyes to find myself floating just over the water. Flying? Or maybe I stopped myself from hitting the water, using telekinesis unknowingly. So I lift my foot and try and put it down. There seems to be an invisible step underneath it, and I quickly begin walking on the air, back over to where Nutmeg is staring at me, eyes wide. I give her my cheekiest grin, drop all concentration, and jump down onto the ground in front of her. "Done," I say, both of us laughing.

"Aaron, you cheater!" Nutmeg giggles, suddenly pushing me down. "Go try again!"

I hover over the water, still one hundred percent amazed at this newly-discovered power to fly. Still. I just wish Herobrine wasn't my father. Even if it meant not being able to have any of the powers I've got now. He really is a cruel man, showing me my sister as dead, but not really. That was just crossing the line, and I'm still shocked at how coolly and smoothly Cinnamon had stood up to our father, as though he were just another normal guy.

So I fly out of the water, then 'jump' from platform to platform, then land beside Nutmeg. "Better?" I ask her, and Nutmeg laughs at me.

"Of course, silly," she laughs, giving me a good slug in the arm. "And, just for the record, that flying thing is really cool. Come on, I want to see what's up next." Then she's taking my hand again, but instead of running this time, she walks a lot more slowly, as though she doesn't want to let it go.

The next room appears to be empty. I walk forward without Nutmeg, and suddenly, the walls shoot up around me, a glass window seperating me from Nutmeg. "Aaron!" she cries, pounding against the glass. She's terrified, I can tell. And to tell you the truth, so am I. But I know what this room is. Autumn and I used to read about them, talk about them, all of the time. It's called a Demon Room, because it gives you a task where you must get over something bad about yourself. What I'm scared of is what kind of task I'll be getting.

Turns out, there's nothing to be afraid of, because my problem is simple. I have to simply solve a mind puzzle, which sucks, becaus if I slip up on these things, I'll spaz out and probably break the entire room. So I set to work, moving the pieces of the puzzle around, always making sure not to let my fingers slip. If I screw up even a tiny bit on this, I could tear the room apart. That's why, when I'm finally done and the walls drop back down, and Nutmeg runs out to hug me, I don't shrug away. I lean in to the hug a bit, but not too much. Right now, I'm just happy I didn't wreck this old palace. Notch knows what Herobrine would do to me if I did! I shudder at that thought.

We turn and start walking on to the next task in this training excersise. Theres a huge wall in front of us this time, and ledges jut out of it here and there. I press a button once I'm on the first ledge. It says start. Nutmeg does the same. Before she can protest, a huge wall flies out of the ground, blocking us off from eachother. Below our ledges, the floor opens up to reveal a huge, deep pit of water. "I just hope I don't fall this time," I mutter, half to myself, then begin climbing.

It's easier than parkour. Much, much easier, but I've never been that good, really, at scaling cliffs, so I would have much rather let Nutmeg do this all on her own. I lunge for the next platform, a few feet above my head, and pull myself on top of it with my hands. Since the wall between Notch's daughter and I is made purely of stone, I can't see how far she's gotten. But then a splash alerts me that she's slipped; or something farther up pushed her off.

"Keep going, Nutmeg!" I call as I leap for another platform, about three feet from my right. I'm about half-way up the wall now, and so far, there have been two more splashes. Nutmeg must be really bad at climbing. Either that, for she's dropping things into the water like an idiot.

When I finally drag myself onto the top of the climbing wall, I look to see Nutmeg just placing her hands on the top as well. "Aaron!" she calls. "Help me. I don't know how much more of thsi junky training I can take!" So I bend down and take her hand, only to realize it isn't Nutmeg's hand at all that I've taken, but my fathers. In pure shock, I let her go, and Nutmeg screams as she falls to the pool of water below.

After I heartbeat, I jump off and fly down after her, catching her at the last possible moment. She's shaking, shivering. I would be, too, after a hundred-foot drop into a pool of water. So I fly her to the top of the climbing cliff.

As soon as both our feet touch its surface, the game stops itself. The pools of water closes up, and the stone wall that had been between Nutmeg and I retracts, back to where it came from. We both collapse on the ground, panting. That was probably the hardest thing I've ever done to train. And I almost got a soaked, angry friend for that. I mean, if that had been real, I don't think there would have been a pool of water at the bottom of it. Nutmeg would have died, if not for my flying.

Once we're both feeling a little better about the whole climbing wall game, we stroll along to the last room. "So, did you really fall in the water three times?" I tease her as he walk along the hallway.

Nutmeg laughs. "It would have been four if you didn't save me," she says back.

**XxX**

After training is over, we make out way up to the throne room. It's the grand entry hall. Nutmeg only just told me it was actually a throne room. Herobrine sat in the lesser chair, while Notch took the bigger one. Which made a lot of sense, now that I think about it. I sat in the lesser chair, Nutmeg in the greater one. I was Herobrine's child, Nutmeg was Notch's. So we sit in the chairs again, like we did for breakfast, only this time, we joke that we are the new rulers of Minecraftia.

"Farmer, I order you to plant twn thousand rows of melons, all for me!" Nutmeg ordered, sending away an invisible royal servant with a flick of her hand. "And you, cook, are not worthy of making food for such important Minecraftians! Your fired! Oi, you there. Want a job, yeah, you do! You're the new cook. Now get to work, all of you! You pitiful pieces of scum."

I watch all the invisible servants go here and there. "What rubbish work-forces we have here," I say, a mock sigh of sadness coming from me. "Maybe we should fire all of them."

"Except the cook," Nutmeg says quickly. "We just got her."

I laugh, then realize my stomach is rumbling greatly. "Hey, I'll go grab us some food," I say, turning and rummaging in the back-pack that had appeared next to me at the entrance of the last training room. I pull out a bunch of melons, and a steak for each of us, then pass some of the food over to Nutmeg, who is looking a tad sad, even though I couldn't be happier. But I have to admit, she looks really cute when she's all sad.

It takes a lot of self control not to reach over and brush Nutmeg's hair out of her eyes. She appears to be crying, which makes it even harder not to hug her and comfort her the way I used to do all the time with Autumn. "I have somebody I really care about," I say, surprising myself and getting a strange look from Nutmeg.

"Who?"

"Well, she's not here," I say, with a sigh of sadness. It's real, but I can tell that Nutmeg doesn't believe a word I'm saying. "When I grew up, I had a foster family. A drunk and abusive father, a useless mother who did nothing and eventually ran away, and a little sister. Her name was AutumnLover. Yesterday, I-" The words catch in my throat as I struggle to explain her illusive fall from the cliff yesterday. "Well, she was taken to the edge of a cliff by my other sister, the daughter of Herobrine, and dropped. But it was an illusion, and I thought it was real. Oh, Nutmeg, her body splayed on that rock down there, at the base of the cliff. I touched it, and I swear her blood was wet on my fingers. But she wasn't dead. My father is looking after her in the Nether, and I don't know wether she is safe or not, wether to trust my father, or leave him alone there to die. That second choice there, well, it's probably the best one, the one I'm going to end up picking."

Nutmeg looks at me, her eyes dry now. "You must have been so scared, you sister seemingly dead," she whispers, her voice sweet and clear.

I nod, then get up and go to my room. Once safely inside, I curl up on the bed, and which, oh how I wish children of Herobrine could cry. Oh, Autumn, what am I going to do without you here?


	5. Look How Far We've Come

**AN; Just finished watching a hysterical video for the second time. Still funny, even though I know exactly what happens! X3 The music in the background didn't help with my laughing, either. Just made it even worse!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It's been two months since I started living here in Herobrine and Notch's old palace with Nutmeg, and we've really warmed up to each other quite a bit now. She's shown me around the jungle outside our home. It's really dense, which only results in me getting lost, but Nutmeg has set up land markers for me to find if I ever get lost, which is sort of inevitable. She still shows me around quite a bit. And once in a while, my mind drifts back to that first night, when I painted the stars. We never did go back to that climbing wall.

I wake up, stretch, pull on some clothes and armor, the stroll outside. Munching on some warm bread as I walk along, I push through a bunch of vines and find myself in a clearing in the jungle I've never been to before. There's a huge cobble and moss stone temple, and I slip inside.

Chests line the walls, most empty, but some full of riches like diamonds and redstone and gold. I take some redstone, since it is extremely hard for me to summon that from the ground, and keep going. Maybe Nutmeg will be interested in some of this rubbish.

I'm just closing a chest full of redstone torches and repeaters and comparators when something grabs me from behind, right in my armpits, and I'm suddenly teleported away.

**XxX**

I open my eyes to find spongy creamy-colored stone beneath my feet. I'm in my clothes, all my diamond armor lying outside of the place I am in, with metal bars all around me, and obsidian above my head. When I try to summon riches from the earth, nothing comes to lie at my feet, and I sit down, knees bent, my head in my hands.

"Welcome to the End," a voice says, and I look up warily. "I know who you are, Aaron27. Do not be afraid. I know your father well. Too bad he never shares anything good about you." That results in the voice laughing, until I see a bunch of enderman teleport in front of me. They're tall and skinny, and their purple eyes seem to look into my soul. It takes all my self control not to look into their eyes now.

**XxX**

I start keeping record of how many times I'm fed. Since there is no way to tell time in the End, I feel alone, lost, marking my days with food. It really sucks, being on my own. So far, I've been fed 5 times.

**XxX**

I miss Nutmeg every day. I just wish somebody would come and rescue me. Please, can't anybody hear me?

**XxX**

Herobrine? Notch? Nutmeg? Cinnamon, even, please, somebody save me!

**XxX**

I have been in the End for a long time now. I have been fed a total of 738 times now. Over two years. A small, quiet sound comes from behind me. I slowly turn, guessing it's time to be fed again. How wrong I am. Standing there before me is a boy, dressed like an enderman. A girl comes up behind him, dressed the same way. "Hey, what happened to you?" the boy whispers as he tugs open the iron bars.

I merely shrug. "I hate enderman."

The girl quietly laughs. "Well, we all do," she tells me. "We're the Enderman Hunters. Name's Queen Pigs, and this is MCManiac12345678. Who might you be?"

"Aaron27," I say, extending my hand. Neither of them take it. "It's been a long time since I've been around people," I say. "So, are there more of you?"

MCManiac nods. "Lots. Come on, we'll show you."

Queen Pigs grabs my hand and Maniac throws a pearl-like object on the ground. In a second, I feel the world swirling around me. Then it all goes black.

I open my eyes in a field of grass. My head hurts, pounding with unbearable pain. Pigs and Maniac are here, too, but they look unfazed from the teleportation device. "What was that?" I ask, rubbing my forehead.

Queen Pigs looks at me as though I am an idiot. "An ender pearl," she says. "Duh." Then to Maniac, she adds, "We have to get home. They're going to be wondering where we've been."

MCManiac visibly winces. "I definitely do not want to go down any ranks for being late," he whispers. "Come on, Aaron," he adds, a bit louder. "Let's go."

I follow them through the grass until we get to a giant obsidian wall. I glance around, surprised to see nobody in sight but us three. What surprises me even more, though, is the voice coming from inside the wall until a panel drops down and we can see a small girl, her face stained with mud. "You guys are so freaking late, he is going to kill you so hard."

Then she opens a gate by flicking a lever and we walk inside. There is a town built of a beautifully-colored wood, and cobblestone. Hundreds of people are walking along the streets, and they don't pay us any mind at all. "So," I whisper, "all of these people are Enderman Hunters?"

Queen Pigs shakes her head. "Most are just people and their families," she explains to me. "But I swear to Notch, Maniac, we are dead when we get inside! He is going to kill us!"

Maniac nods, and his face seems to get paler every step we take. "I don't want to die..."

We eventually get inside a huge obsidian castle, where a girl is looking at a map. "Oh no," Pigs breathes. "He's not usually out here this late at night."

"Neither are you," the person says, and I'm 100% surprised to here a masculine-toned voice coming from it. "Who is this?"

"I am Aaron27," I say.

The person nods. "I am EndermanHater45. I hold power here, as king."

I can't help but laugh. "But you're a girl," I say, and Queen Pigs and MCManiac12345678 visibly shrink back.

"Excuse me? Is it my fault this look grew on me? Thanks a lot." Enderman's voice is laced with sarcasm. "I suppose if you want to stay here you can... As for you two, go see Mage0178 for your curfew punishments."

Both my new friends breathe out sighs of relief, nod, and hurry off. EndermanHater presses a button, and I find myself instantly in another room, one with a bed and chest. I curl up and fall fast asleep.


End file.
